FwPCMH01
is the 1st episode of the season Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart, the sequel to Futari wa Pretty Cure, and also the 50th episode of Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis After the Queen was dangerously wounded from the fight with Evil King, she separates into the parts that make her. It is now up to Nagisa and Honoka to become Cure Black and White again after Mepple and Mipple awaken once more as someone attempts to resurrect the Evil King. Summary Nagisa is getting ready for her first day of school while eating potato chips. Ryouta comes in and tries to snatch some but Nagisa quickly stops him and he runs to their mother to complain. She is scolded and tries to claim that he shouldn't be touching her snacks when her father walks in while brushing his teeth, trying to get into the conversation- although nobody can understand him. With that in mind, Nagisa finishes preparing for school while Honoka is shown doing the same, But before either girl leaves she stops to say good morning to the slumbering Mepple, Mipple, and Pollun. Meanwhile in the Garden of Light everything seems peaceful, but it is revealed that the Queen had been dangerously wounded by the Evil King when he was previously defeated. She begins separating into her three original parts: Her life, her heart, and her 12 wills. All of which wind up in the Garden of Rainbows. A strange girl appears in this time, while at the Dotsuku Zone, there are evil forces now bent on resurrecting their king. After school ends, Nagisa and Honoka are making their way home when they find out they both carried Mepple and Mipple along with them, despite the fact they can no longer see them anymore. Instead of moping around however, they share a laugh after Honoka is forced to remind Nagisa that Akane's Takoyaki shop has been closed for renovations. Suddenly, they spot a strange girl seemingly lost on another path and attempt to observe her- only for her to vanish before they can. As they head further into town a Zakenna. At that very moment, Mepple and Mipple suddenly wake up and allow the girls to transform into Pretty Cure again; causing them surprise after getting past their initial delight to see their partners again. They make quick work of the Zakenna and continue to walk home when they spot the strange girl yet again. For some reason they feel as though they know her from somewhere, but she vanishes again before they can act upon their suspicions. As she arrives home, Nagisa gets a note from her mom saying she had taken Ryouta out shopping. A noise startles Nagisa and she nervously enters her room to spot the Guardian of the Prism Stones, along with the Elder drinking tea- much to her shock. They explain what happened to the queen and introduce Seekun, the first of the Heartiels to her. They feel as if the Queen is somewhere here in the Garden of Rainbows and have decided to have Pretty Cure return in order to help locate her. Meanwhile, the Zakenna butlers are cleaning the mansion when the door opens and a young boy walks in. The butlers welcome him home. Major Events *The Queen of the Garden of Light reveals she was drastically weakened by the Evil King at the end of the previous season and splits into three pieces: her life, heart and the twelve "Heartiels" *Nagisa and Honoka enter their final year of Verone Academy middle school. *Mepple and Mipple are awakened from their sleep from the end of Futari Wa Pretty Cure and transform into new forms, granting Cures new, upgraded forms. **This episode introduces the somewhat modified version of the Cure uniform. *Although her name is not mentioned Kujou Hikari is shown for the first time. *The first of the Heartiels "Seekun" is found and introduced. *A mysterious blonde boy moves into the mansion formerly owned by the Dark Seeds. Characters Cures *Misumi Nagisa / Cure Black *Yukishiro Honoka / Cure White *Kujou Hikari Mascots *Mepple *Mipple *Pollun *Wisdom Villains *Kujou Hikaru / The boy in the mansion *Zakenna / Butler Zakenna Secondary Characters *Misumi Ryouta *Misumi Rie *Misumi Takashi *Queen *Elder *Takenouchi Yoshimi *Kubota Shiho *Takashimizu Rina *Kometsuki Kyouto *Principal Trivia *This marks the first time that the current Pretty Cure team was revived in a sequel. The second is Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!. *Starting with this season, Cure Black's outfit had been changed due to parental concerns over her revealing original outfit. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart episodes Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart